polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jupiterball
Solball Venusball (Jupiterball just finds her shiny) Earthball (sometimes) My secret brother... |enemies = Comets and meteors who tried to hurt Earthball or himself Ioball (Can't Chill) Jew removers |row21 = Gravity gravity |row23 = Cannot into red dwarf! |name = Jupiterball |title1 = Jupiterball }}Jupiterball is the fifth planet from the Sun, and is the largest and most massive planet in the Solar System. He is one of the 4 (possibly Planet Nine's) outer planets, and one of the 2 gas giants. Being a gas giant, he is composed mostly of hydrogen and helium, with a possible silicate core. Jupiter is relatively large, in terms of diameter and mass. One of his most defining features is the Great Red Spot, a massive cyclone that has raged for at least three centuries. He also has a tenuos ring system, mostly comprised of small dust particles. Earthball sometimes calls him a failed star, which often angers Jupiterball (The lower limit for Brown Dwarves is 13 Jupiter masses). Jupiter has been invaded visited by many unmanned probes, such as Pioneer ''and the two ''Voyager flybys. Another significant encounter was made by New Horizens, which used Jupiterball's large gravity well to accelerate New Horizons to its journey to Plutoball. 330px-Jupiter_and_its_shrunken_Great_Red_Spot.jpg|Real lifo photo of Jupiter for reference Composition Like other gas giants, Jupiterball is composed mainly of hydrogen and helium. Other impurities in his atmosphere gives his atmosphere the brown, white, orange, and tan colors. Below the thick atmosphere, due to high pressures, it is thought that there is an ocean of liquid hydrogen floating on top of a layer of helium-neon rain. Even further below is thought to be mainly metallic hydrogen down to the core, which is thought to be mainly silicates/metals several Earthballs in diameter. Orbit - Rotation Jupiter's semi-major axis is about 5.2 AU, and he has a low eccentricity and inclination. His axial tilt is also very small, at only ~3.13°. His rotational period is the fastest out of any major planet, rotating once every ~9.925 hours. Moons Jupiterball has 79 known moons (the highest amount in our solar system). #Metisball #Adrasteaball #Amaltheaball #Thebeball #Ioball #Europaball #Ganymedeball #Callistoball #Themistoball #Ledaball #Himaliaball #Lysitheaball #Elaraball #Diaball #Carpoball #S/2003 J 12ball #Euporieball #S/2003 J 3ball #S/2011 J 1ball #S/2003 J 18ball #S/2010 J 2ball #Thelxinoeball #Euantheball #Helikeball #Orthosieball #S/2016 J 1ball #Iocasteball #S/2003 J 16ball #Praxidikeball #Harpalykeball #Mnemeball #Hermippeball #Thyoneball #Anankeball #Herseball #Aitneball #Kaleball #Taygeteball #S/2003 J 19ball #Chaldeneball #S/2003 J 15ball #S/2003 J 10ball #S/2003 J 23ball #Erinomeball #Aoedeball #Kallichoreball #Kalykeball #Carmeball #Callirrhoeball #Eurydomeball #Pasitheeball #S/2010 J 1ball #Koreball #Cylleneball #S/2011 J 2ball #Eukaladeball #S/2017 J 1ball #S/2003 J 4ball #Pasiphaeball #Hegemoneball #Archeball #Isonoeball #S/2003 J 9ball #S/2003 J 5ball #Sinopeball #Spondeball #Autonoeball #Magacliteball #S/2003 J 2ball #Valetudoball Jewpitercube Jewpitercube is a cubic version of the planet, referring to the similarity of ''Ju''piter with ''Jew''piter, and of course all Jewish nations are cubes in reference to the hypercube, a four dimensional shape created by a Jewish scientist (See Israelcube and Jewish physics for more info). Relationship * Earthball - I protect you from asteroids but stop sending probes, especially how it goes inside me. Also, leave the demotions to me, you're more of Plutoball's size yourself. * Sunball - Second biggest, Jupiter can into star relevance! * Venusball - I've heard that your deception and hell and you’re my twin admit it... * Marsball - Why I see Blue shiny creeping things at your back? I also heard your going to be colonized by balls soon, good luck with that. Also, what’s “NEE NED ZB 6TNN DEIBEDH SIEFI EBEEE SSIEI ESEE SEEE”? * Saturnball - Thank you for saving my life! I could have burned up! * Uranusball - Your name actually makes a lot of sense to me. * Neptuneball - looks like Earthball without land. (oh wait you don´t have land i forgot) * Plutoball - do not disturb Solball, or he will sell you. * Black Holeball - pls don’t take my moons. *Trojans - STOP FOLLOWING ME!! Gallery Jupiter_and_saturn_by_kaliningradgeneral.png.jpg AMXznCj.png HyperrealisticJupiter.png|Jupiter during a magnetic storm. Reddit_Spacetime_Inspector_Not-So_Great_Red_Spot.png|Not-So Great Red Spot (Spacetime_Inspector) Surface Care Addiction le x le.png Planetballmap.png 20._Book_of_Exoplanets.png Geologicalactivity.png PlanetNine.png The Same.png Category:Planetballs Category:Solar System Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Milky Way Category:Jupiterball Category:Jewish Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball